The Lazy Asian
by Mudkip20
Summary: On the day Hong Kong is supposed to return back to China, he chose to hang out with Iceland instead. This led to some trouble. England found him wandering the streets and returned him to China. When summer rolled around, China decided to put Hong Kong back under England's care temporarily. (Sorry...this story isn't really accurate time-wise)
1. Chapter 1

The bell rung, signalling it was time for class. It was the end of the semester, and everyone was eager for the day to be over and winter break to begin. Before long, all the students were in their seats, talking to one another excitedly and waiting for the teacher to begin class.  
That is, all but one student.  
The teacher walked in, a tall, graceful woman with long brown hair and light green eyes. "Alright class!" she shouted. "The bell has rung. Everyone be quiet. I'll be taking attendance now. Feliks?"  
"Like, totally here!" A cheerful boy called out.  
"Toris?"  
"Here, Mrs. Hedervary!"  
The teacher went down her list. Everyone had answered to their names up until now.  
"Leon?"  
No reply.  
"Leon?" The teacher sighed. Leon was known to be a bit of a delinquent. Sometimes he skipped class. He ate during lessons. He never paid attention. But the most annoying thing was that he somehow managed to maintain straight A's.  
"I'll just mark him down as absent," the teacher muttered while grabbing her pen.  
"No, he's here," Xiao Mei, a bright Asian girl piped. She had long, black-ish brown hair that went down to her waist. "I saw him in the hallway earlier."  
"Well, we all know him. That doesn't mean he's going to come. He's probably up on the roof eating," the teacher pointed out.  
"Yeah, he does that every once in a while, but he said he was definitely going to be here today. So I think he's just going to be a little late, that's all." Xiao Mei said. As if on cue, the classroom door opened and Leon entered the classroom.  
"Yo," he greeted as he walked to his seat. "I'm here."  
Leon was a young Asian boy, with chin-length hair, and emotionless eyes. He had a lazy air about him, as though he couldn't be bothered to do anything that wasn't beneficial to himself.  
The teacher finished taking attendance and put down her pen. Although they were supposed to be taking finals, they had already done so a week earlier. So today, they resumed with their normal lessons.  
Leon quickly zoned out of what his teacher was saying. He had learned it all last week, when he had read ahead in his math textbook. Currently, he was already five chapters ahead of the class. So he saw no point in paying attention. If the teacher called on him, he could just skim through whatever problem they were doing and provide an answer in less than a minute. Unworried, he soon dozed off.  
Although he didn't know it, Leon had quite a fanbase. The girls loved his nonchalant attitude and good grades. The guys admired him for breaking almost all the rules without ever getting in trouble. However, he also made quite a few enemies. People who tried hard and did poorly found it unfair how he could pass everything without even trying. These people agreed to gang up and beat Leon up after school. Leon was only slightly aware of their malicious intent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leon, wake up, da~ze!" ImYong So, a Korean boy with short hair rushed over to Leon's desk when the bell rang.  
"Seriously Li Xiao Chun..." Xiao Mei went over as well. She was one of the few people who called him by his real name. His Chinese name.  
"Geez...you guys are, like, seriously way too loud," the lazy teenager stretched.  
"Well, anyways. Wang told me to walk you over to his house after school. Meet me at the front gate, kay?" Xiao Mei smiled.  
"Can't. I'm hanging out with Ice after school." Leon quickly turned down the offer.  
"Aw, c'mon! You haven't seen Wang in forever!" ImYoung pointed out.  
For the past ten years, Leon had been living with Arthur Kirkland. His big brother, Wang, had to give Leon up to Arthur after he lost a bet. A couple weeks ago, Arthur agreed to let Leon return back to Wang. Today was the day Leon would actually be moving back into his brother's house.  
"I know," Leon muttered. "I totally know the way to his house though. I'll just come over after Ice and I finish whatever we're doing."  
"Okay...fine, I guess...but if Wang gets mad, it's all your fault!" Xiao Mei relented.  
"I, like, already know that...," Leon sighed. The bell rung again; break was over. Everyone scampered back to their seats for second period to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

A teenager with short, silvery hair and deep purple eyes hurried through the hallways of his school. Crap, he thought to himself, I hope I'm not late...  
He skidded down another hallway and scurried to the basketball court. His friend Leon was already there, leaning against one of the basketball hoops.  
"Sorry I'm late," he panted.

"Calm down Ice...you totally didn't have to run." A grin flickered across Leon's emotionless face.

"I told you to stop calling me that...," he complained. "My name is Emil. Call me Emil."

"My name's Li Xiao Chun but everyone calls me Leon," his friend objected.

"That's different," Emil frowned. "It's your English name. Everyone calls you Leon."

Silence from the other.

"So, where are we going?" Emil sighed after a while.

"Where do you want to go?"

It was Emil's turn to be silent.

"We could go watch a movie," Leon suggested.

"Lukas would kill me if he found out," Emil shuddered at the thought of his older brother.

"We could just go for ice cream then,"

"In the middle of winter?"

"Or hot chocolate, and we can go to the school library to study."

"Why would we need to study? It's winter break, and we both ended up with straight A's, didn't we?"

"You said you failed the last science test."

"I said I got an 89! I didn't fail!"  
"Do you have any better ideas?"  
"Well...no, not exactly."  
"It's not like we have to study. We can just read books or whatever."  
Neither talked for a while.  
"Fine. Let's go get some hot chocolate then," Emil relented.  
Leon smiled at his friend. "Let's go then."  
The two set off together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't believe I ended up falling asleep...," Emil yawned as they exited the library.  
"It's totally fine, man. There's nothing wrong with sleeping," Leon reassured.  
"I heard that you sleep in class every day. Of course there's nothing wrong about it for you."  
Leon shrugged.  
"I also heard that you'll be going back to Wang's house today," Emil commented mildly.  
His friend stopped in his tracks.  
"What's wrong? Did I offend you?" Emil asked, a little worried.  
"Nah. It's totally cool. It's just that it looks like a mob is heading towards us," Leon nodded toward a group of people walking towards him. One of them had a baseball bat in his hands.  
"W-what's with them?" Emil couldn't help but stare at the mob. "They're glaring at you..."  
Leon slowly pieced things together. He always had a vague suspicion that there were people that hated him in his class. "Ice," he murmured. "Run away. Like, right now."  
"Huh?"  
"Run away. I'm, like, going to fight those people."  
"You're crazy!"  
"They want to fight me. So I'm going to give them a fight."  
"You're outnumbered!"  
"Ice."  
Something in his voice told Emil that he should comply.  
"F-fine!"  
"Don't tell anyone. I'll be fine. Go home for now, I'll text you later. Now go."  
Emil started walking away. He picked up his pace faster and faster, until he was sprinting. He didn't dare look back, and soon reached his house, out of breath.  
Although Leon had told him not to tell anyone, he immediately picked up the phone and dialed Wang's number.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aiyah! Li Xiao Chun sure is late, aru!" Wang Yao complained. His long black hair was pulled in a ponytail, just like usual. He was pacing the room, impatiently waiting for his younger brother to return. His expression was a mixture of excitement and worry.  
"Well, you know how he is," Xiao Mei tried to reassure him, unable to hide the worry in her own voice. She was Yao's little sister, and had helped prepare for Leon's return to their family. "He's probably with Emil somewhere."  
"I'll yell at him later, daze~!" ImYong contributed. He was one of Yao's cousins.  
"Please, Mr. Wang," a young man with short black hair said in a soothing voice. His name was Kiku, and he was also a cousin of Yao's. "Do not worry."  
Yao managed a weak smile. "Thank you everyone, aru...I just haven't seen him in so long...I can't help but worry a little, aru."  
Just then, the phone rang.  
"Maybe it's Xiao Chun, aru!" Yao leaped for the phone. "Hello? Wang Yao speaking, aru!"  
The rest of the family did their best to listen to the conversation.  
"Oh, Emil, aru!" Wang exclaimed. "Is Li Xiao Chun with you right now?"  
A pause. They could hear someone talking on the other end.  
"What do you mean, no?! You left him, aru?!"  
An even longer silence.  
"What?!" Wang practically screamed into the phone. He drew a shaky breath. "Alright, thank you for telling me, aru." He managed in a much calmer voice. "I'll let you know if I find him, aru. Bye." He hung up.  
"Well? What happened? Where is he?" ImYong ventured.  
"Emil said that Xiao Chun probably got in a fight at school, aru. He said that there were at least ten people that wanted to gang up on him. Li Xiao Chun made him run away, but he got worried, aru, and that's why he called me. We'll have to go look for Xiao Chun."  
Everyone had a look of shock on their faces.  
"Xiao Mei, ImYong!" Wang barked.  
"Yes?"  
"You two go to the school and see if you can find Xiao Chun, aru."  
The two of them quickly ran out the door.  
"Kiku!"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Call everyone you know, and tell them to keep an eye out for him, aru."  
"I shall do my best." Kiku grabbed his cell phone and immediately began dialing.  
Wang pulled out his own phone and tried dialing his brother's number, praying that he would pick up.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon stood still as the mob formed a loose circle around him. There would be no escape. They all sneered at him, certain of their victory.  
"Hello, everyone," Leon yawned. "Like, what're you guys doing over Winter Break?"  
"Shut up," the guy with the baseball bat snapped. He was clearly the leader of the group.  
"Ohh. Feisty," Leon uttered sarcastically. "So, like, what do you all want with me? Other than trying to beat me up because I'm totally too awesome for you all."  
"What do you know?!" A boy behind him shouted. "It's not fair that you always goof off in class and get perfect scores, while we actually try hard and do bad!" Several others nodded in agreement, some even cheering.  
"And, like, how's that my fault?" Leon turned around to face the speaker. Before he could locate him, the leader struck Leon across the head with his baseball bat. The pain was great, but he stood his ground. He could feel a trickle of blood making its way down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away.  
At the leader's sudden attack, all the others decided to pounce on him too. Unfortunately for them, Leon was a martial arts prodigy. He ducked and blocked his enemies' attacks, while successfully landing punches and kicks of his own. His head was pounding; his wound was screaming in agony. He could not focus; a punch or two escaped his defenses and hit him full force. A kick evaded one of his blocks and caught him on the side, knocking the breath out of him. In the end, he won the fight, but he was much more bruised and battered than he would have preferred. He stood still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then, he pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
"Hello? There has been a fight at Hetalia High School." Leon scanned the bodies collapsed on the ground. "Like, fourteen ambulances will be necessary. Thank you."

He hung up and began walking away.

"Wait, Leon!" someone shouted behind him.  
"Like, what is it? I want to go home already..." But he turned around to face the leader laying on the ground, unable to get up.  
"Why...why is it that we can't be as good as you are? We work so much harder than you, yet..."  
Leon didn't reply at first. Then, "So that, like, somehow gave you a right to fight me?"  
"Huh?"  
"That's, like, totally uncool. If you wanted help studying, you totally could've asked me. I wouldn't have minded. I suppose."  
For a moment, only the groans of the injured could be heard.  
"I'm...sorry..." he finally repented.

"Hey Leon?"

"Hm?"  
"My name's Dan. I look forward to studying with you in the future."  
"Like, whatever." Leon began walking home again.  
This time, nobody stopped him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was snowing again. Leon was walking on a busy street. Everything hurt. His legs, his chest, his arms, and his head. Especially his head. How it throbbed and ached! And he was so cold too. Although his uniform was intact despite the fight, it did almost nothing to protect him against the frigid temperature.  
A layer of snow was forming on his hair. He didn't care. His phone went off, and he fished it out of his bag. It was a call from Yao. Leon hit the "Ignore" button. There was no way he would admit that he was lost. He continued walking. To where, he didn't know.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. To his surprise, it was his old guardian, Arthur Kirkland. His short blonde hair was messy, his bright green eyes were focused only on Leon, and his thick eyebrows were raised in surprise.  
"Leon! What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Wang? I suddenly got a call from Kiku telling everyone to look for you. Well, of course I'm the one that found you. It's to be expected of someone as great as me."  
"Like, shut up. You're way too annoying."  
"Excuse me?! Everyone's waiting for you. C'mon, let's go back-Leon? Are you alright?"  
Leon was swaying, dizzy because of the blood loss. "I'm, like, totally fine. I don't need your pity. I can, like, go back home on my own." He turned around and began walking again.  
"Leon! That's the way to my house! Wang's house is the other way! Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur inquired, obviously concerned.  
"I'm, like, fine! Leave me alone!" The Asian teen quickened his pace, only to end up tripping and falling on the pavement. He couldn't get back up. There was no strength left in his body.  
The last thing he could remember before he blacked out was Arthur running towards him, shouting his name.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Are you okay?" Arthur rushed over to the collapsed body. Leon was still breathing, but his pulse was weak.  
"You're bleeding all over...and there are bruises forming too..." He groaned as he leaned Leon against a tree. "Why did you say that you were fine, you idiot?!"  
No reply. He sighed. What did he expect?  
He didn't know how he did it, but he got Leon on his back, and started to piggyback the lazy teenager home. Leon's body was extremely cold. The arms that were weakly wrapped around Arthur's neck sent chills down his back.  
It was a long journey, but before long, he reached Wang's house. He was about to ascend the stairs to the door when suddenly Leon spoke.  
"Daddy..."  
Arthur froze. It couldn't be...it has been years since the child last called him "daddy." That was when he first took Leon under his wing, when Leon was only five. By the time he was six, Leon already knew that Arthur was not his dad, so he called him "brother" instead. But soon, even that wore off. It wasn't long before Leon wouldn't even greet the tall blonde man; he would only nod his head in acknowledgement of Arthur's existence. Later on, he would only call Arthur "BrowBoy."  
Long story short, Arthur was very shocked when Leon uttered the word "Daddy."  
"E-eh? What is it...Li Xiao Chun?" He did his best to pronounce Leon's Chinese name.  
"Don't...don't want to go back...Daddy. Don't make me go back...scared..." Leon sleep-talked.  
Arthur could've turned back around and taken the child back to his own house. He almost did. Leon wanted him, not Yao. But Arthur knew what the right thing to do was.  
"Sorry Li...," Arthur whispered as he climbed the steps and rang the doorbell.  
"It's alright...daddy...Good-bye...," Leon murmured.  
Arthur didn't have a chance to respond. The door was flung open by a frantic Yao.

"Aiyah! What have you done to my brother, aru?!" Yao demanded.

"I just carried him over here. He was walking alone on a street." Arthur tried to explain.

"Lies! What did you do to him, aru?!"

"Calm down! Like I said, I didn't do anything! In any case, he's wounded. You should probably take care of that first!"

"F-fine! It can't be helped, aru! Li's room is upstairs, the second one down to the left! Set him down on his bed. Kiku?! Kiku! Call Xiao Mei and ImYong and tell them that Xiao Chun is home! Aiyah..."

Arthur made his way up the old wooden stairs. The room wasn't that hard to find. He pushed open the door and set Leon down on his bed. He looked so pale and fragile...Arthur didn't want to leave him. He just wanted to stay there, and make sure that Leon was alright. But he knew he couldn't...the best he could do was...

He kissed Leon on the forehead like a parent would kiss a sleeping child. Then he went back downstairs, ready to leave.

"Not yet, aru! You're not leaving until you explain what happened! Sit down at the kitchen table, aru! I'll talk to you after I'm done attending to Xiao Chun's wounds!" Wang Yao ordered as he rushed upstairs.

So Arthur sat at the table.

"Sorry he's so crazy," Kiku apologized.

"Huh? No, it's fine. It's to be expected, isn't it?"

Kiku smiled. "It'll take him a while to finish, probably. I'll keep you company."

"Thank you, Kiku."

"Anytime, Mr. Kirkland."


	9. Chapter 9

The wait was a long one. Kiku had a few calls to make here and there, but otherwise, they just sat together and did their best to talk to one another. Xiao Mei brought them both tea, but neither of them drank.  
Finally, after an hour, Yao Wang came back downstairs.  
"How is he?" Arthur asked.  
"He's resting, aru...," Yao reported. "He'll be fine. Anyways, what happened?"  
"Look, I really don't know. I got Kiku's call," Arthur nodded towards the shy Japanese man. "And went looking for him. I found him wandering the streets about an hour ago. He ended up tripping and passing out. I would've brought him to the hospital, but everyone knows you're the best doctor around, so...I brought him here instead."  
Yao nodded. "Those wounds were probably from the fight Emil mentioned...," Yao muttered. He cleared his throat. "Sorry for blaming you when you first came, aru..."  
Arthur snorted. "It's quite alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home now. It's quite late, and Alfred is definitely going to complain when I get back."  
"Good night. And...and...thank you, aru. For saving my brother."  
Arthur grinned. That would definitely be something to tease Yao about later on. But for now, he just wanted to go home. He grabbed his coat and left.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark.  
Way too dark for someone who was afraid of the dark, like Leon.  
He cried out weakly, but no one replied. The darkness was closing in on him, the monsters were coming, he was going to-  
Leon suddenly sat up, gasping for air.  
"Oh, are you finally awake, daze?" Asked Imyong.  
Leon scanned the room. It was morning, and daylight was streaming in through the windows. The place he had spent the night was fairly large, with ancient Chinese paintings on the walls. He felt like he has seen it before, yet at the same time, he felt like it was his first time in this room. Imyong was the only one in the room at the moment. His school uniform lay crumpled, dirty, and blood-stained on the ground.  
"Do you remember what happened? Apparently you got in a fight at school. Me and Xiao Mei went to look for you, but when we got to school, there were just a lot of ambulances and police cars. It was scary, daze~! You sure can kick butt!"  
"Oh...that...," Leon muttered. He coughed a little. Never before did he feel as horrible as he did now, both physically and mentally.  
"That was really amazing...but don't ever do that again, alright? We were all worried...I thought I'd never get to play video games with you again." Imyong stated, becoming more serious.  
"Sorry...Imyong. I totally didn't mean to-"  
"Well, forget about it! I'm glad I am related with such an awesome person! I'm going to come over every day and we can watch dramas from my place until you get better, daze~"  
"...Like, thanks, I guess?" Leon was bewildered. Imyong gave him a crushing hug despite Leon's weak protests, just as Xiao Mei walked in with some bandages.  
"Imyong! Get off of him at once!" she exclaimed.  
"But Xiao Mei, me and Leon are besties!"  
"You're going to suffocate him!"  
Imyong whined as he let go. "Xiao Mei, you jerk!" Leon immediately began gasping for air and coughing.  
"Shut up. You're going to kill Li Xiao Chun with your annoyingness. Now go downstairs and tell Yao that Xiao Chun's woken up."  
Imyong whined some more as he exited the room. It was just Xiao Mei and Li Xiao Chun in the room now.  
"Like thanks," Leon cleared his throat. "For saving me from that hug."  
"Oh, don't get me wrong." The girl laughed coldly. "I'm still really mad at you for not listening to me. Do you have any idea how-"  
"Sorry..." Leon grumbled under his breath. He wheezed.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I, like, didn't mean for this to happen. I totally didn't want everyone worrying over me..." He grabbed his sister's hand. "I'm sorry, alright?"  
"You...You..." Xiao Mei was crying now. "How could you...Fine! I forgive you, alright?! Don't you ever dare do that again, or I'm going to kill you!" She did her best to wipe away her tears.  
By the time Yao and Imyong entered the room, Xiao Mei was back to her normal, bubbly self.  
"Xiao Chun!" Yao almost immediately broke down. "I-I'm so glad you're alright, aru!" He rushed over to hug his newly returned brother, but stopped when he realized that it could hurt him.  
"Does it hurt anywhere, aru?" Yao asked, putting on a more professional attitude.  
"Like, not really."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Like, totally sure."  
"Well, that's strange. Because according to my notes, you have a slight concussion, bruises and cuts all over your body, and pneumonia as well. A normal person would be in a great amount of pain right now."  
Imyong and Xiao Mei were silent. They hadn't realized how serious Leon's condition was before.  
"Like, that's wonderful. Imyong can't hug me now." Leon smiled, followed by a coughing fit that turned his face red.  
"See?! You're not alright, aru!" Yao exclaimed.  
"I'm...totally...fine..." Leon managed.  
Yao gestured for the other two to leave. Reluctantly, they obeyed. "Li Xiao Chun, no matter what you say, I know you are not 'fine.' Why would you lie about this, aru?"  
Leon lowered his head. There was no way he'd admit it was to keep everyone from being so distressed over him.  
"Xiao Chun, I know I'm barely more than a stranger to you...," Yao started gently. "But I'm still your brother, aru."  
Leon refused to make eye contact with the elder Chinese man.  
"If there's anything you need or anything that's bothering you, you should come talk to me about it, aru. Or Xiao Mei or Imyong or Kiku. We're your family, aru."  
Leon wheezed. Yao sighed.  
"In any case, get some rest. You'll need a lot of it to recover, aru." He patted Leon's arm gently, and turned around to go.  
"Wait."  
Yao whipped back around, hoping that his brother was finally starting to open up to him.  
"My phone...," he said weakly. "Can you, like, bring me my phone? I need to tell Ice-"  
"No problem, aru!" Yao exclaimed happily. He rushed out of the room, located Leon's school bag, and successfully found the phone. He hurried back to Leon, and proudly handed him the desired object.  
"Like, thanks," Leon swallowed. With shaky hands, he unlocked it and began texting his only friend. When the message was sent, he turned his phone off and snuggled into the blankets. "I'm, like, gonna sleep now."  
Yao watched quietly. "Sleep tight. Get better soon." He walked over and looked at his sleeping brother's face. _He's really grown_, Yao thought to himself. He pushed a couple strands of hair out of Leon's face, and left.


	11. Chapter 11

The bell rung, signalling that it was time for class. It was the end of the semester, and everyone was eager for the day to be over and summer break to begin. Before long, all the students were in their seats, talking to one another excitedly and waiting for the teacher to begin class.  
That is, all but one student.

The teacher walked in, a tall, graceful woman with long brown hair and light green eyes. "Alright class!" she shouted. "The bell has rung. Everyone be quiet. I'll be taking attendance now. Feliks?"

"Like, totally here!" A cheerful boy called out.  
"Toris?"  
"Here, ma'am!"  
The teacher went down her list. Everyone had answered to their names up until now.  
"Leon?"  
No reply.  
"Leon?" The teacher sighed. Why was he never here on time?  
"Don't worry, he'll definitely be coming today!" A boy with spiky blonde hair called out. "There's no way he's going to miss the feast today, right?" Everyone expressed their agreement.  
"Well, alright then, Dan. If you say so..."  
There was no new lessons that had to be learned that day. Everyone had taken (and passed) their finals yesterday. So today was just going a relaxation day. The students happily conversed with one another, each of them secretly hoping Leon would arrive faster.  
Their wish came true when the classroom door was suddenly flung open by a lazy Asian boy, carrying at least ten different bags, each containing a different food item.  
"Yo. Sorry I'm late. The store I went to was out of pork buns, so I had to go find another one...," he explained as he placed everything on a table.

"He's here!" someone shouted. Immediately, everyone crowded around him.

"Leon, da~ze!" Imyong glomped his cousin.

"Like, get off!" Leon demanded. He hated it when people showed affection to him.

"GROUP HUG!" Imyong ordered. Everyone squeezed in, embracing the reluctant teenager.

"Alright, break it up," the teacher commanded. But she was smiling as well. The group hug dissipated, each person returning to what they had been doing before Leon walked in.

"Are you going anywhere over break?" someone asked. He had a scar on his arm, where a jagged piece of ice had pierced him the day he had tried to beat Leon up.

"I totally don't know...Yao said something about a surprise, but he, like, wouldn't tell me anything about it."

"Oh...I'm going to Hawaii. I'll bring you some chocolate back as a souvenir."

"Like, thanks...?" Leon thanked, bewildered. He still had no idea why everyone started being so friendly with him at the start of the spring term.  
Before long, everything was prepared. The class had a good time, stuffing their faces and socializing. Even Leon couldn't help but smile a little here and there.


	12. Chapter 12

"Li Xiao Chun?" Xiao Mei approached Leon as he was throwing away a couple of paper plates.  
"Like, what is it?"  
"Yao wants us to walk home together today. Meet me at the front gate, alright?"  
"Can't. I'm hanging out with Ice after school today."  
"You said the same thing last time!"  
"So...?"  
"So you should probably listen to him this time."  
"Last time was different. I totally know the way home this time. And it's not like people are going to try and beat me up like last time. Look. It'll be totally fine."  
"Well...fine. But you better be home within two hours. And if it ends up like last time...," Xiao Mei cracked her knuckles. She was way stronger than she looked. "I'll show no mercy, kay?"  
"Like, whatever."


	13. Chapter 13

Emil pushed his way through the crowds to the school basketball court. No matter how hard he tried, he could never be earlier than his friend. Just like usual, Leon was leaning against a basketball hoop, with a lollipop in his mouth. Upon noticing Emil walking towards him, he waved.  
"You're late as usual," he yawned.  
"Have you ever considered that you're way earlier?" Emil retorted.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Leon ignored.  
"Movie."  
"I've told you this a million times already. Lukas. Will. Kill. Me."  
"Shopping?"  
"I didn't bring my wallet."  
"Ice cream."  
"I told you, I didn't bring my wallet!"  
"I can pay for you."  
"Well...fine, but I'm going to pay you back."  
"Fine by me."  
They set off together.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm home," Leon called as he entered the front door.  
"Welcome back, aru!" Yao yelled from the kitchen. He was cooking something delicious, just like usual.  
Leon set down his bag and took off his shoes. There would be at least an hour before dinner time, so he headed up to his room, and turned on his computer. He surfed the web for a while, then Yao yelled at him to go downstairs. He bid farewell to his friends online and unwillingly trudged down to the kitchen.  
"Like, what's up?" Li asked coolly. He spotted a pork bun on the table, and decided to eat it.  
"Well, about this summer break..." Yao grinned. He had a feeling his brother would like this. "We're going to go camping, aru!"  
Leon was not amused. Camping meant sleeping out in the wilderness. In the dark. There would be no night lights to reassure him. "Totally not going."  
Yao wasn't done. "I thought you would say that. So, while me, Xiao Mei, Imyong, and Kiku go camping, you're going to stay here, aru." He snorted. "Mr. Kirkland has agreed to look after you, aru."  
"With BrowBoy?!" Leon felt angry, yet happy at the same time. He did his best to conceal this. "Can't I, like, crash at Ice's place for a couple days?"  
"Well, we'll be gone for more than a couple days," Yao chuckled. "Besides, Ice is going to Sweden for the summer. Didn't you know, aru?"  
"Like, fine then. When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow, aru!"  
"W-what?"  
"Pack your bags, Xiao Chun. You'll be moving back in with Arthur for a month, aru."  
Leon was dumbfounded. He suppressed a smile and raced to his room.


End file.
